


Comfort Me

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [8]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: More Snow Sister then Elsanna, Nightmares, Truth's Advent, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Nightmares are some of the things you learn to live with after you almost die. Having someone there to help with thems is something you have to get used to.





	

Anna liked sleep. Despite the way it took her forever to get up in the mornings and an eternity to fall asleep in the evenings. Sleep was a time for dreams, when nothing stood in her way. No matter what she dreamed she got what she wished for. It had been a balm when she was younger for the loss of her sister’s companionship and later when she grew frustrated at the castle walls.

Today, however, she was up at five and lurking around the castle halls. It was odd, like a whole other world. She normally spent the whole night asleep and, despite the reason behind her waking, she was enjoying the quiet of the castle. As she wandered she started to hear the stirring of the servants. Occasionally, she would stop and listen, naming off the people as she heard them. Each of these moments were a comfort after the way her own too early day had started. 

Yet another nightmare that Elsa locked her out again, this time from the entire castle, after an argument. While a variation of a nightmare that had plagued her since the coronation, this particular one had been worse than normal. It made her flee her room seeking some sort of solace. 

In the light of day it always seemed foolish, childish even. Night’s lack of distraction, when her mind was free to wander, let her envision the worst of things. This time, though, she gave up on ignoring it. Instead she sought out her fear and planned on punching it, proverbially, in the face.

Elsa hadn't moved rooms, even after all these years. Which made it easy for her feet to take her where she wanted to go even in the dark before dawn. So, in less time than she thought, or might have wished, she came face to face with her least favorite nemesis: Elsa's door.

This time however, she didn't bother to knock. Her hand went out and grasped the doorknob, easily turning it. She let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding it since her arrival. 

Anna slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. 

Elsa kept a clean room and, unlike Anna's, it felt barren. There were no old toys on shelves or piles of clothes. Now that she had started to spend time with her sister again she had long ago noticed the little subtle touches that you had to look for. From the book shelves to the desk and even the small remnants of damage that Elsa refused to share the origins of. 

Instantly Anna relaxed, the tension leaving her body as she tiptoed her way to Elsa's bed. 

"Elsa?" Her voice was quiet, less than a whisper as she eased herself slowly onto the bed. Her sister didn't even move from where she lay on her stomach, face pressed against the pillows. "Still asleep. That's good."

Anna reached for the folded quilt at the end of the bed, pulling it up and over herself and Elsa. Then she curled up at Elsa's side, careful not to jostle her sister even from a few inches away. Elsa worked hard and she earned every minute of sleep. Anna was old enough that she didn't need someone to hold her hand after a nightmare.

But it wouldn't be the first time either of the two woke up to the other in bed with them recently. Elsa had her own nightmares just like Anna, even if neither had confessed to what troubled their sleep yet.

Anna didn't react when she felt an arm flop over her side, a gentle warmth settling over her ribs. 

"Anna?" Sleepy eyes opened to blink confused at her presence but Anna only patted Elsa's cheek.

"Go back to bed, it's too early to be up." Without question the drowsy queen rolled back onto her stomach, leaving her arm wrapped around Anna in comfort. 

Anna didn't fall back asleep easily that morning, but she closed her eyes and instead cuddled into Elsa's side.


End file.
